Mahou o Kakete!
first appeared as one of ten songs included in THE iDOLM@STER (Arcade). When the series was ported to the Xbox 360, the choreography was recreated and the in game music was slightly altered. This newer version has been used in all later games where it appears. Mahou o Kakete! is choreographed to include up to three dancers. Videos THE IDOLM@STER = |-| THE IDOLM@STER 2 = |-| THE IDOLM@STER Shiny TV = |-| Audio Single= Lyrics |-| Rōmaji= (Cast a spell on me!) (Cast a special spell on me!) Kagami no naka tameiki ga hitotsu "Kyoukasho ga BOOIFURENDO?" Minna iu kedo Tsukue no naka kakikake no RABURETAA Mada minu anata ni omoi o haseru Koi o yume miru ohime-sama wa Itsuka suteki na ouji-sama ni meguriaeru Hayaku sonna hi ga kimasu you ni Sotto hitomi o tojiru kara Mahou o kakete! Kagayaku machi kirakira SHOOWINDOU "Kyoumi ga nai no?" to Minna iu kedo tsu no hi ni ka anata to no HAAMONII Akogare watashi wa kakato o narasu Owaranai kiseki shinjiteru no Hontou wa kono atsui tokimeki tsutaetai no ni Sora o kakeru mahou no basha wa Youi shiteru wa watashi dake no tokutouseki Hayaku mukae ni kimasu you ni BEDDO no naka de inoru kara Mahou o toite! Nee kikoete iru desho? Watashi no koe MERODI Sora o toki o koete (can you hear me?) Nee kikasete yo motto Anata no koe de Mada shiranai ai no kotoba o Oshiete! Koi o yume miru ohime-sama wa Itsuka suteki na ouji-sama ni meguriaeru Hayaku sonna hi ga kimasu you ni Sotto hitomi o tojiru kara Mahou o kakete! (Cast a spell on me!) (Cast a special spell on me!) |-| Kanji= (Cast a spell on me!) (Cast a special spell on me!) 鏡の中　ため息がひとつ 「教科書がボーイフレンド？」 みんな言うけど 机の中　書きかけのラブレター まだ見ぬあなたに　思いを馳せる つまらない子だと　思うかしら？ 本当はこの胸の　ドキドキ探したいのに 恋を夢見るお姫様は いつか素敵な　王子様に巡り合える 早くそんな日がきますように そっと瞳を閉じるから 魔法をかけて！ かがやく街　キラキラショーウィンドウ 「興味がないの？」と みんな言うけど いつの日にか　あなたとのハーモニー 憧れ　私は　かかとを鳴らす 終わらない奇跡　信じてるの 本当はこの熱い　トキメキ　伝えたいのに 空を翔る魔法の馬車は 用意してるわ　私だけの特等席 早く迎えにきますように ベッドの中で祈るから 魔法をといて！ ねぇ　聞こえているでしょ？ 私の声　メロディ 空間を時間を越えて (can you hear me?) ねぇ　聞かせてよもっと あなたの声で まだ知らない　愛の言葉を 教えて！ 恋を夢見るお姫様は いつか素敵な　王子様に巡り合える 早くそんな日がきますように そっと瞳を閉じるから 魔法をかけて！ (Cast a spell on me!) (Cast a special spell on me!) |-| English= (Cast a spell on me!) (Cast a special spell on me!) I sighed once in front of the mirror Though people said to me "Your boyfriends are textbooks?" Under my desk is a half-written love letter For that someone I'm yet to meet with my thoughts inside Do they think I'm just a boring girl? Even though in reality, I want to find the one who throbs my heart The princess that dreams of love Will someday be able to meet her prince charming Oh please, let that day come quickly Because I'm closing my eyes slowly Cast your magic! The glittering city's sparkling show windows Though people are saying "Not interested?" Someday, I will sing a harmony with you I click my heels, yearning for that I believe in a neverending miracle Even though in reality, I want to tell this burning heart throbbing A magical carriage that scales the sky Has a special seat designed for me Oh please, arrive much sooner Because I'm praying on my bed Release your magic! Hey, you can hear me, right? My voice, my melody It crosses over the space and time (can you hear me?) Hey, make me hear more Your voice Saying the words of love those I am yet to know Teach me! The princess that dreams of love Will someday be able to meet her prince charming Oh please, let that day come quickly Because I'm closing my eyes slowly Cast your magic! (Cast a spell on me!) (Cast a special spell on me!) Appearances Games= * THE iDOLM@STER (Arcade) - for Haruka Amami, Chihaya Kisaragi, Yukiho Hagiwara, Yayoi Takatsuki, Ritsuko Akizuki, Azusa Miura, Iori Minase, Makoto Kikuchi and the Futami Twins * THE IDOLM@STER (Xbox 360) - for IM@S ALLSTARS * THE IDOLM@STER: Live for You! - for IM@S ALLSTARS * THE IDOLM@STER SP - for IM@S ALLSTARS++ * THE IDOLM@STER SHINY FESTA: Honey Sound - for Ritsuko Akizuki only * THE IDOLM@STER 2 (PS3) DLC Catalog 13 - for 765PRO ALLSTARS * THE IDOLM@STER Shiny TV - for Ritsuko Akizuki only * THE IDOLM@STER ONE FOR ALL DLC Catalog 6 - for 765PRO ALLSTARS * THE IDOLM@STER Stella Stage - for 765PRO ALLSTARS Category:Music Category:Discography:THE IDOLM@STER Category:Videos Category:Discography:THE IDOLM@STER Category:Music Category:Songs Category:THE IDOLM@STER Category:Music Category:Pages with broken file links Category:THE IDOLM@STER Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Discography Category:THE IDOLM@STER Category:Discography:THE IDOLM@STER Category:Discography Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Ritsuko Akizuki